The Saiyan of Overwatch
by FireywerAkaAadidoes
Summary: After losing in the tournament of power, and losing everything, Goku is sent to another world. A world very different from his own. This world is at it's darkest point and needs him. This world could use more heroes and it's about to get the greatest one yet. Rated M just in case.
1. CH1: Epilogue

_**Overwatch is property of Blizzard and Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own anything but the story and some OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **~World of Void**_

This is it.

It's the end.

The tournament of power has come to an end. Universe 7 has lost.

It was a hard fought battle, but they lost nonetheless.

It was rather unfortunate. After all they've been through.

All of them were determined. During the tournament, the team showed that they were a force to be reckoned with.

Each and every member proved their worth.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18, Krillin, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Tien and even Frieza.

The final battle between Goku, now having mastered the seemingly unbeatable Ultra instinct, and Jiren, the pride trooper with unimaginable power, was one that'll go down in history.

But unfortunately, Ultra instinct had taken its toll on the tenacious Saiyan God and it rendered him crippled.

Frieza and 17 tried their hardest to fend off Jiren, but it was no use. They, along with Goku, were knocked out of the ring.

Jiren was the victor.

"Universe 7's Son Goku, Frieza and Android 17 have been knocked out. Jiren is the only one standing, leaving universe 11 the victors and Universe 7 shall be erased." The Grand priest states.

Everyone was shocked. The one man who always pulled through in the end lost.

After all they've been through. From their first adventure to find the Dragon balls.

To the fight with king Piccolo and the fight with Piccolo Jr at the world martial arts tournament.

To when the saiyans first arrived on Earth.

The fight with Frieza on Namek.

The Androids.

Cell.

Majin Buu.

Their first encounter with Lord Beerus and Whis.

The tournament between universe 7 and 6.

The Battle with Goku Black and Zamasu to save Future Trunks' world.

After all the hardships they came across, this is how it'll all end.

Whis himself felt something.

He felt sad.

After being the attendant of Lord Beerus for so long, this is how they part ways. The Z fighters somehow had the same effect on him. They had grown on him. He will certainly miss them all.

Especially the food on Earth. He had grown to love Earth cuisine.

What had made it more difficult for him, was how everyone was taking the defeat.

They were shocked, yes, but they accepted it. Well...most of them.

They were strong. Always has, always will be.

Beerus was silent at first.

"So, this is it, huh?" He says.

"After all the trouble you idiots put me through, I should destroy you." He jokes.

He then sighs.

"If this is truly the end, you all did well today. Thank you." He smiles sadly.

Everyone smiled and chuckled at the destroyer's attempt to lighten up the mood.

They eventually pull him into a group hug.

Even Vegeta joined in.

The prince himself has owed everything to the gang. He originally came to earth to kill everyone and use the Dragon Balls for himself.

But now, here he is. One of it's strongest and proudest defenders. They had grown on him and changed him for the better.

Everyone had tears in their eyes.

The memories of their adventures flashing before their eyes.

Frieza decided to stay away from them. He was upset.

Sad even.

Never before did he ever think of being erased like this.

Probably this is a way of fate paying him back for all the pain and suffering he has caused so far.

He grunts in anger and then smirks.

This is the end.

And there's nothing he could do about it. Might as well except it. He'll be erased knowing it took the kings of all to take him down.

The gang held each other close. But they notice something's missing.

Where's Goku?

They separate from each other and look for the loveable Saiyan.

They see him, sitting on the ground by himself. He hadn't uttered a word ever since his loss.

He was crying.

"Father?" Gohan calls out.

He didn't know what to say. He always looked up to his father. He had never seen him shed a tear before.

Goku was always strong. He was the heart and soul of the Z fighters.

He was the symbol of hope.

Goku cries to himself.

"I'm s-so sorry, g-guys." He says.

"What are you talking about, Goku?" The saiyan's long time and best friend, Krillin asks.

Goku gets up and faces them.

"It's a-all my fault. If I didn't ask for this tournament, we'd all be ok. It's all because of my stupid love for fighting that we all gonna be erased…" He says.

The guilt had consumed Goku. He felt responsible for complete erasure of his universe. He had reminded the Lord Zenos about the tournament, unintentionally dooming the 12 universes.

Goku's love for battle had made the entire tournament of power come to existence. And now the guilt was eating him from the inside.

Everyone remained silent.

Gohan walked to his father and hugged him tightly.

"Father, please don't beat yourself up over this. It isn't your fault. We know you meant well." Gohan consoles his father.

Goku was caught off guard.

Krillin then joins in.

"He's right, Goku. Don't beat yourself up." He says, smiling.

And then everyone, barring Frieza, joins in to comfort the Saiyan.

Goku cries. But not out of sadness, but rather in happiness.

"You guys...you're the best. I don't know what I'd do without you." He says, smiling in the embrace.

"Universe 7 shall be erased." The grand priest states once again.

Everyone held each other even more tightly. Beerus looks towards Whis one last time.

"Thank you for everything, Whis." He says, smiling.

Whis nods.

"The pleasure's mine, Lord Beerus. The years I spent with you were my best." The angel says, smiling.

Vegeta smirks and looks towards his rival.

"So, this is it, Kakarot." The Prince of all Saiyans states.

Goku chuckles.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks for everything, old friend…" He says, smiling sadly.

Vegeta starts chuckling.

"No, I should be thanking you, Goku." He says, shocking Goku slightly.

It was very rare for Vegeta to refer to him by his Earth name.

"Till we meet again, old friend." The Saiyan Prince says one last time.

"Lord Zenos, I think it's time for you two to erase universe 7." The Grand priest chimes.

The two Zenos look at each other, conflicted. They had grown fond of Goku. He was their friend and they'd hate to erase them.

But unfortunately, it must be done.

The two of them raised their hands to erase the universe. The energy collecting in their hands, surrounding the universe 7 team, including Lord Beerus in a light.

" **SQUISH!** "

The two Kings of everything exclaimed, erasing the universe 7 team along with the entire universe and God of Destruction, leaving no trace of their existence.

* * *

 _ **~Unknown dimension**_

In an unknown dimension, a certain male had been watching what had transpired.

He ran a hand through his brown hair. He had brown eyes and had a pale complexion.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't upset with what happened to Goku and the others.

He knew that it wasn't supposed to happen.

He knew Goku and the others should have prevailed in the end. But unfortunately, this is what happens with the multiverse theory.

There is always a possibility of things happening differently in another universe.

He sighs.

"That was hard to watch…" He says.

His intentions were to meet Goku after the tournament. But as fate would have it, he stumbled upon the universe where Goku and the rest of Universe 7 would get erased.

He needed Goku's help.

He then holds his hand out in front of him.

"I hope this goes well." The man says as a godly aura dances around his form.

And in a bright flash of light, appears the Saiyan God himself still in his damaged Gi.

"W-what?! What's going on?!" Goku exclaims in shock.

He gets into a fighting stance.

Just a minute ago he was erased. Now he ended up in a strange land.

Goku takes note of the serenity of the land. The trees and grassy area reminded him of the Supreme Kai's world.

"Calm down, Goku. I bare no evil intent. I brought you back after being erased by Lord Zeno." The man says calmly.

Goku stares at him intently. The man before him seemed very strange. His energy is like no other. It was potent and calming.

Once Goku was sure about the man's intentions, he drops his stance.

"Alright, I guess you're not a bad guy. Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He asks, quirking an eyebrow.

The man smiles.

"Yes, introductions are in order. I go by many names, I am called Adi does. But you can call me Firey." The man now known as 'Firey' introduced.

"That's an odd name…" The Saiyan commented.

Firey scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that. Anyway, I am a god of reality." He says, chuckling.

Goku looks at the god with confusion.

"Really? You don't look like much." The Saiyan states bluntly.

The god wasn't wearing clothes that you'd expect an omnipotent being to wear. In fact, Firey was wearing something that is considered casual.

He wore a simple white tee shirt under a red hoodie. He had black pants and red sneakers. His hoodie had flame decals on it.

Goku's comment agitates Firey.

"Oi! Just because I don't dress up like a stereotypical god, doesn't mean I'm not one!" He yelled in Goku's face.

Goku remains calm, not really reacting to the outburst. He takes note that the god is about the same height as he.

Firey calms down and sighs.

"Alright, my fashion sense aside, I think it's about time I told you why I brought you back." He says, getting Goku's attention.

"Alright. Like I said before, I am a God of reality. There are more of us. We over see the many realities and out comes of the ever expanding multiverse. And basically, take action when we feel it is necessary." The God says.

"Okay, I get it. You guys are basically the Kais, but for multiple realities." Goku says triumphantly.

"Exactly." Firey says, nodding.

"So there are eleven more like you?" The Saiyan questions.

Firey shakes his head, signifying a 'no'.

"No. There are way more. There are more than just 12 universes, my friend. In fact, there are an infinite number of them." He says, surprising Goku.

"Wow! That's amazing!" He exclaims.

"I know. The reason I'm telling you all this is because I'm going to send you to one of these universes, Goku." He adds on.

This shocked Goku slightly. This is why he brought him back? Why does he want to send him to another universe?

"If you're wondering why, it a bit complicated. The other Gods have warned me of...odd anomalies in many universes. Anomalies that bring great harm to the natural balance." Firey states seriously.

"A couple of friends of mine and I have already taken action. We sent a human to a different world after he died in his own world." He says as he uses his powers to project footage of another universe.

It showed a man in red and blue armor and glowing blue eyes. He pulled out a glowing sword and made a slash in the air, sending an energy slash towards his opponents.

Firey smiles fondly at it.

"Wow, he looks strong…"Goku says, left in awe at what the armored man had done.

"He is." Firey says.

There was silence for a few moments, with Firey continuing to look at the projection.

"Now, I'm going to send you to a word similar to the one he was sent to, the only difference is that his influence won't be seen in the one you'll be sent to." He continues, breaking the silence.

"But before all that, I must ask you. Are you willing to help? This universe is in danger. We are not sure who or what we are up against. But I am confident that it won't bode well for any universe." He asks.

Goku takes a moment to think. He really doesn't have many options. Lots of lives are in danger. Besides, his family would have wanted him to do it.

"I'll do it. I can't side back while innocent lives suffer." The saiyan states with fires of determination burning within him.

"Thank you for helping with this. Now, onto business." Firey approaches Goku and taps his forehead.

The Saiyan's eyes widen as he feels knowledge pour into his head.

"W-wha?!"

"I transferred all you need to know about this world to your mind and may have also done something extra, maybe you won't be as dumb as you usually are…" The god mutters the last part.

"Now, you also need your clothes to be repaired…" He then brings his arm forward in front of Goku. In a flash of light, Goku's Gi was repaired.

But there was one change.

He wristbands were different. They were longer, covering more of his forearms (like the wrist band her wore with the Gi from when he started training under Whis).

"Those are strength limiters. This shall limit your strength while you're at this new world. People won't be as strong as you , so its best to be careful." Firey advises.

Goku nodded.

"How do they work?" He asks.

"It's rather simple. There are four levels of limiters. You can release the limiters to unlock your strength. Right now you are limited to your base form. You can do your normal ki techniques including the _Kamehameha_ and _Kaioken_." Firey states.

This intrigued Goku, he won't be able to go super Saiyan unless he releases the limiter. Maybe he'll be able to get a good fight in this new world.

"By releasing the first three limiters, you gain access to super Saiyan one to three. The forth limiter is for super Saiyan God and beyond." He finishes.

'Wow' was all that Goku could say.

"Now that all that's out of the way, let's head over to the new world. A friend of mine is expecting our arrival and I don't have much time on my hands." Firey says as he opens up a portal.

He then goes in with Goku not far behind.

* * *

 _ **~Earth**_

 _ **~Watchpoint Gibraltar**_

The portal opens and Firey and Goku step out. As the portal closed, they were greeted by large metallic door.

The sun was shining, the door had an orange and silver logo on it.

"OI, BANANA MAN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" Firey yells, smirking at the nickname.

The door then opens up, revealing a big gorilla wearing heavy white armor and glasses.

"Firey! It's been a while!" The gorilla exclaims in happiness.

Goku wasn't that surprised. He knew a talking turtle and two talking cats. This isn't really out of the ordinary for him.

"It sure has, friend." Firey says as they embraced each other.

They then separate.

"I apologise, but I have to keep this meeting short. I'm here to introduce you to Son Goku. He's the legendary warrior I told you about." Firey says.

Goku then waves at the gorilla.

"Hi! I'm Goku!" Goku introduces himself with his regular happy-go-lucky attitude.

The gorilla smiles at that as it reminded him of a certain energetic Brit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Goku. I am Winston, I am a scientist." The gorilla, now known as Winston greets with a smile.

"Have been keeping my existence discreet as we have discussed?" Firey asks.

Winston nods.

"Of course and I want to ask. What do we do when we explain explain who Goku is to the others?" He asks.

"Tell them the truth but keep my existence discreet only to the outside world, the members are fine in my book." The god states.

"But you said Goku's basically an Alien. Won't that cause panic?" The gorilla asks.

"I already thought of that, it shouldn't be too bad. I mean this is a world that constitutes a cybernetic species and a talking gorilla. They can accept Goku, no problem." Firey answers.

"Alright" Winston says.

"Well...I must be off. There are other universes I must tend to." Firey says as he opens up a portal.

He then look towards Goku with a box in hand.

"Ohh and Goku! Take this." He says, giving the box to tenacious Saiyan.

He opens it up, revealing many color coded capsules. Each of them baring the capsule Corp logo.

Goku was surprised. He didn't know what to say.

"These will have everything you need, including a gravity chamber for training." He says, smirking and heading for the portal.

Goku couldn't thank the god enough. He wondered why he would give him another chance. All he knew was that he wouldn't waste it. He'll protect this world much like how he did his own.

"Bye, Firey! Thanks for everything!" Goku thanks the God while waving his free hand.

Firey looks back one last time and smiles.

"Till we will meet again!" He says, disappearing into the portal as it closes.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to our Earth, Goku. This is Watchpoint Gibraltar, I guess you'll be living here from now on." Winston says, gesturing towards the base behind them.

"Thanks, Winston." The Saiyan says excitedly.

"Now, how about we head inside? I was hoping you could tell me about your adventures." Winston suggests.

Goku nods.

"Yeah, that'll be great. It's a long story though." He says as they make a move.

Winston chuckles.

"Well, I don't have much on my schedule so I guess you can tell me the whole thing." He says, grinning.

As the two head inside the base, Goku could only think of one thing.

He was in for a brand new adventure and it is exciting. And hopefully they'll be strong people for him to fight.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **YUP THATS RIGHT!**

 **Another story!**

 **And before you ask, yes. I am Firey.**

 **I'm excited for this one. I've always been a fan of Dragon ball. I have so many ideas!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this, I certainly enjoyed making it.**

 **And please, share your thoughts and ideas! I'd love to read them.**

 **~Bye!**


	2. CH2: Recall

_**Overwatch is property of Blizzard and Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own anything but the story and some OCs.**_

* * *

After getting acquainted to the base, Goku grabbed a bite to eat with Winston. He was able to get food from the capsules given to him by Firey. Winston joined him as well, eating a few bananas along with a jar peanut butter.

They are now at the mess hall and the Saiyan is telling the scientist of his adventures back in his universe. He told him of all his battles, the struggles he overcame.

Winston was astonished.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined someone like Goku, someone who has surpassed impossible odds, to have existed.

He looks at Goku with admiration.

The saiyan is currently telling him of his battle with Frieza. Winston recalls that name as Firey mentioned it beforehand.

Back then, Firey was trying to convince the scientist to start the recall and regroup overwatch, to reunite his family.

However, Winston was conflicted as Overwatch activity had been deemed illegal thanks to the Pertras Act.

It certainly didn't help as his AI assistant and friend, Athena, also sided against the recall as it would label them as wanted criminals.

And by that logic, Winston reluctantly decides against the recall.

To help, Firey suggested that he would bring a legendary warrior to aid them in their dark times.

That legendary warrior was none other than Goku himself.

Winston remembers that Friey only briefly spoke of Goku. Only mentioning that he had the power to rival the Gods themselves.

He also mentioned that Goku saved the universe from a tyrant know as Frieza who tried to rule the universe.

And that was about how much Firey told him of Goku.

"I gotta tell ya, that battle was intense. After I used the Spirit Bomb on him, we were all positive that he didn't survive it. But we were wrong." The saiyan says, remembering his legendary battle with Frieza like it was yesterday.

He recalled how the space tyrant appeared on top of a small rock formation after the explosion.

The dread fell on him and his friends.

Frieza was livid.

He critically injured Piccolo and killed Krillin before their very eyes. He was about to go for Gohan.

That was when 'it' happened.

The thing that changed Goku's and everyone else's lives forever.

Goku snapped.

His rage consumed him, allowing his to reach a new level of power.

The day he first transformed into a Super Saiyan.

That battle.

That moment.

It introduced everyone to a new realm of power.

"You are capable of transformation?" The scientist asks.

Goku nods his head.

"Yup! I have 5 transformations in total." He says, smiling.

"Amazing! You could give a lot of ex-Overwatch agents a run for their money! Heck, you could take them all on at once and win." The gorilla states, astonished by Goku's strength.

Goku chuckles while scratching the back of his head.

"So, Winston. When are you going bring Overwatch back? I mean from the looks of things, they are needed now more than ever." The Saiyan God asks as he gets up from his seat.

"Well...I'm not sure, Goku. With the Petras act keeping Overwatch activity illegal, I don't know if Overwatch will ever return." Winston says, somberly.

Goku stops stretching and looks at the gorilla with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you letting a simple law stop you from doing that? With innocents in danger, you shouldn't worry about some dumb law." He says, making Winston's eyes widen.

He starts thinking about what the Saiyan said but doesn't reply.

The gorilla sighs deeply.

"Hmm, I'm going to work on an invention. You are free to do what you please, Goku." Winston says.

Goku puts his arms behind his head.

What could he do?

He could train some more considering that's what he usually does. But he wants to know Winston more.

"Can I watch? I mean, I literally have nothing to do." He asks.

Winston chuckles.

"Of course! You're more than welcome." Winston says as he walks towards he leaves the mess hall for his lab with Goku by his side.

* * *

Winston is currently working on a small device with the help of his AI friend, Athena. Goku is there with him. He opted out for helping the scientist as he didn't have the 'technical mumbo-jumbo' for it.

Instead, he thought of telling Winston more of his adventures while bouncing a Ki ball on his feet.

Something he found himself doing a lot of after his first battle with Lord Beerus.

Winston stops working with the device and puts his tools down.

" _Shield generator test ready to proceed._ " Athena says as the gorilla activates the, now called, shield generator.

The shield barrier functions and produces a small shield dome for a few seconds before showing errors.

It then makes a small explosion, knocking Winston and Goku back.

"Well, that was something…" The Saiyan gets off the floor, chuckling lightheartedly.

Winston however, get up frustrated. He then climbs onto a tire swing.

" _Now, now. No need for that, Winston. Your heart rate is through the roof._ " Athena chimes, making the gorilla roll his eyes.

"I told you to stop monitoring my vitals, Athena." He says as he swings to a balcony above.

" _Very well._ " She says.

Winston sits at a computer, grabbing a banana and a jar of peanut butter. He unscrews the jar of peanut butter with his mouth and peels the banana.

He then spits out the jar as Goku flies up to him without him noticing.

" _It has been 43 days, 7 hours, and 29 seconds since your last cardio workout. Remember, a healthy body is-_ "

"-a healthy mind. That's why I have this." The scientist interrupts his AI companion's advise as he held up a banana.

"Can I have one too?" Goku suddenly asks, startling Winston.

"Goku! Oh my, you almost gave me a heart attack." Winston says.

Goku chuckles nervously.

"Hehe...sorry about that." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. Anyway, here you go." Winston sighs, tossing Goku a banana.

"Thanks!" The saiyan replied happily and proceeds to eat it.

Winston cracks his feet knuckles and types on a keyboard. The news appears on the screen.

"The Second Omnic Crisis continues to devastate Russia. The conflict between Omnics and Humans has now claimed over 15,000 lives. So far, the international community has been reluctant to intervene…" The reporter says, Winston starts typing on the keyboard yet again, but more furiously.

A screen pops up.

 **INITIATE OVERWATCH RECALL?**

 **Y/N**

Winston's hand hovers over the options. He was hesitant. There's no turning back if he initiates the recall.

" _Every time you see news of this sort we go through this. I remind you, recalling Overwatch agents to active duty comes with great risk."_ Athena says, bringing up images of the Petras act and overwatch agents getting arrested, making Winston roll his eyes.

Goku scowls at the images.

The situation was worse than he initially thought.

" _The Petras Act clearly states any Overwatch activity is deemed illegal and punishable by prosecution._ " The AI continues.

Winston slumps in his chair.

"I know. You're right." He sighs as Athena closes the images she showed.

"That's the way the world is. But I do miss the old days…" Winston says sadly, looking at old photos of his friends.

More specifically, the image of what looks to be a younger version of himself next to a man in a lab coat, donning glasses that looked like the ones Winston is wearing right now.

Goku frowns at this. He knew how the gorilla felt. In Fact, this gave rise to memories of his past. He missed the old days of training under master Roshi along with his best friend Krillin.

He misses his family, he loved them so much.

Heck, he misses the work Chichi made him do.

He misses Chichi.

He misses Goten.

He misses Gohan and his family.

He's never going to see them again.

Goku puts a comforting hand on the gentle giant's shoulder.

Suddenly, a screen flashes 'INTRUDER ALERT', startling the two.

" _I'm detecting intruders._ " Athena says.

"Talon…" Winston says grimly as narrowed his eyes.

He turns to Goku.

"Goku, I need you to stand back till I say so. I know you might want to help, but we can't risk Talon knowing about you." He says as he removed his glasses.

Goku was about to protest, but decides against it. He already made many mistakes in his life, one of which caused the loss of his family. He didn't want to make a mistake again.

"Fine... fight well." Goku reluctantly says.

Winston nods.

"Athena.. kill the lights." He says.

* * *

6 armored soldiers break into Winston's lab with their guns primed and ready. The lights were out so they couldn't see anything.

Goku and Winston are watching in a dark corner, both of them eating bananas.

Winston drops a peel in front of the soldiers and Goku drops one on one of the soldier's head. They turn to look at the peel on the floor (minus the one who has a peel on his head).

Winston drops from the ceiling.

 **THUD!**

And lands on the soldier with the peel on his head, knocking him out.

The soldiers begin to fire at Winston, who isn't affected, and throws two soldiers away smashes another soldier into the ground.

 **SMASH!**

He then smashes the last two into each other.

 **SMASH!**

Goku watches the fight intently, he was impressed by what the gorilla was capable of.

Suddenly, a black smoke appears and flies to the balcony above.

The black smoke appears to be a man in a mask.

Winston tries to jump at him but was held down by tasers from other Talon soldiers, who have regrouped.

Reaper goes to Winston's computer and attaches a device to one of his servers.

The screens start glitching and a one of them show 'DATA BREACH'.

" _Security protocols failing. Winston, Reaper is extracting the Overwatch agent database._

 _Winston tries to move but continues to get tased._ " Athena alarms Winston.

He tries to get back up, but immediately gets tased.

One of the Talon soldiers accidentally slips on the banana peel that Winston threw earlier, giving him the opening he needed.

He laughs as he gets up. He then enters this form where he gains a red tint and he eyes glow yellow.

He then grabs one soldier's taser and smashed it into other soldiers.

" _Extraction at 32%_ " Athena states as Winston throws a Talon soldier through the window behind the masked man.

The masked man sighs in disappointment and pulls out two shotgun out of nowhere.

He jumps and lands behind Winston and begins firing at him. Winston gets pushed back before collapsing into his table, causing all his work to fall onto the floor.

The masked man then shoots some sort of space capsule on the ceiling, making it fall on the gorilla, Knocking him out.

" _Winston!"_ Athena yells, seemingly bringing the gorilla back to consciousness.

" _Winston! He's going to have all agents' locations_!" She exclaims.

He wakes remembering the words from someone he held dear.

Never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be…

The masked man throws his shotguns to floor and pull out a new pair as he walks towards Winston.

" **I'll be sure to send them your regards, monkey.** " He says with a gruff voice, pointing his weapons at the gorilla.

Winston narrows his eyes at him.

"I'm not a monkey...I am a scientist!" Winston was about to reach for the barrier projector.

But before he could do so, Goku phases out from his spot and reappears I front of him.

And in an instant, he delivers a swift punch to the masked man's face, cracking the mask and sending him skidding across the floor.

Winston's eyes widen at that. He couldn't believe Goku's speed.

Without giving him time to react, Goku send a small ball of Ki at him, causing a small explosion.

The explosion sends the man across the room as he dissolved into a black smoke.

Goku then helps Winston up.

Winston sends a smile towards Goku, which he returns with his signature Son grin.

" _Extraction. 90. Percent_." Athena states, alarming Goku and Winston.

Winston, without a second to lose, climbs up to his computer room and remove the device set by the masked man and crushes in in his hand.

" _Failing. 98%._ " Athena says.

Winston then runs to his computer and begins typing furiously.

"Hang on, Athena!" He exclaims.

Suddenly, all the monitors shut off, scaring Winston.

"Athena? A-Athena!?" The scientist calls out, praying he didn't lose her.

Then suddenly her logo appears on the screens as all the monitors switches on. Athena rebooted.

" _Virus quarantined. I'm running diagnostics on the core database. Restoring systems.._ " Athena states as all the screens return to their state before Talon arrived.

Goku and Winston sigh in relief and high five each other in celebration.

"We did it! Thank you for your help, Goku!" Winston says to the Saiyan.

Goku chuckles.

"Always happy to help!" He says giving Winston a peace sign.

Their attention was then brought back to the computer as the recall screen pops up again.

 **INITIATE OVERWATCH RECALL?**

 **Y/N**

Winston picks up his glasses, remembering the value they held and looks at Goku, who was giving him an approving nod and a smirk.

He smirks back while putting the glasses on and proudly selects 'Y'.

Doing so, made a globe appear with several locations marked.

" _Establishing agent connections_." Athena says.

Goku and Winston are left in awe at the sight of the many agents that flashed on the screen.

They were then snapped from their ogling by a call.

"Winston? Is that you, luv? A-ha! It's been too long!" A British woman says through the call.

Winston smirks to himself.

"Yes. Yes it has" He says.

While Goku and Winston were at the computer, a black smoke flies out of the room, cackling silently.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **And here's chapter 2!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. I want to clear things up.**

 **Number One being that the movies are Canon. So Goku has faced villains like Broly. Soo….yeah.**

 **Second, the timeline is pretty obvious. I mean, Recall happened in this chapter so I don't think I need to explain any further.**

 **Third, the reason why I gave Goku limiters. I gave him those so that he isn't too OP in this story. I mean yeah, even with the limiters he can trash almost everyone in the Overwatch universe.**

 **And yes , I know he can control his own power. But here me out. Knowing how things are in this universe and knowing how messed up villians can get, it is possible someone could 'really' piss Goku off.**

 **And a pissed off Goku = Explosion of power = Completely and utter demolition.**

 **I mean, if Frieza can do it, then some fucked up human being from the Overwatch universe can do it.**

 **Things can get pretty dark and Goku getting really angry is a major possibility.**

 **And it's also worth noting that I just don't want things to end to easily. I want make a story with Goku. I don't want to make it so that he trashes everyone and then 'The End'.**

 **I want to have some kind of plot in this, some character development and interaction in this.**

 **Anyway, that's all I plan to talk about. I'm still welcome to all of your opinions, thoughts and ideas.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **~Bye!**


	3. CH3: King's Row

_**Overwatch is property of Blizzard and Dragonball is owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own anything but the story and some OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **Watchpoint Gibraltar~**_

"So, Lena. You're in?" Winston asks, hopeful that his long time friend would return.

"Of course, Luv! I'm glad you initiated the are getting worse around here and with Overwatch back, things will start getting better!" A bubbly Brit says through the call.

After the whole incident with Talon, Winston initiated the recall. Upon doing so, he got in contact with one of his dearest friends, Lena Oxton who is also known as Tracer. She was an Agent of Overwatch before it got shut down.

"Listen, luv. Can you pick me up later tonight? Modatta's comin and I don't want to miss this." Lena states ecstatically.

Winston chuckles.

"Of course, Lena. See you then." The scientist says before ending the call.

He then turns to Goku. The Saiyan god chose to remain quiet during the conversation between the two friends. He felt it would be quite awkward if he joined in.

"Well Goku, we have some time to kill before we head out to pick Lena up. So...do as you please." The gorilla states as he 'takes care' of the downed Talon soldiers.

He actually dumps them somewhere far away from base.

"Well...I guess it's a good time to train then." Goku tells himself.

* * *

 _ **~King's Row**_

It's a loud night in king's row.

There's a mixed crowd of humans and Omnics chanting Tekhartha Mondatta's name, showing their support for him and holding signs.

A woman with brown spikey hair and a glowing blue device on her chest moves through the crowd.

That is, in fact, Tracer or Lena Oxton. The energetic Brit of overwatch.

A little girl notices Tracer and tries to tell her mother as she tries to get a better view of the speech.

Mondatta walks out to the podium with his hands behind his back. The cheering stops to let him speak.

" _Human. Machine. We are all one within the Iris_." The Omnic starts, making the crowd cheer.

" _Before me I see a future. Humans and Omnics standing together. United by compassion, by common hopes and dreams."_ Mondatta continues.

As he continues his speech, Lena notices one of Mondatta's guards reaching for his earpiece and looking at the rooftops. She then leaves the crowd, suspicious.

* * *

 _ **~With Goku and Winston**_

Goku and Winston are in an aircraft headed towards king's row. Much to Goku's surprise, the craft wasn't a lot different from what he has seen in the past.

Bulma has invented and created all sorts of things, so something like the ship they were in wasn't new to the Saiyan.

Goku smiles as he recalls his first meeting with Bulma. That moment changed their lives forever.

He missed those days. He misses Bulma. She taught him a lot during the old days, he was oblivious and foreign to most of the world before meeting her.

He couldn't tell the difference between a male and female for crying out loud!

Goku smiles fondly, remembering those days.

But before he could continue his nostalgic trip, the rumbling of the aircraft landing snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We're here." Winston says. They step out of the craft and look around.

The ship had landed on a rooftop so that civilians won't spot them.

"Wow...this doesn't look like any of the cities I've seen…" Goku was stunned at the sight of King's tow.

But before he could continue to marvel at King's Row, gunshots were heard.

"Athena! What was that?" Winston asks.

" _I've detected shots fired coming from the rooftops."_ Athena says.

"Talon...they must be here for Mondatta." Winston quickly deduces.

Winston takes a moment to think of a solution. He knew he himself can't do much, there's too much risk. Especially because he can't think of an escape plan incase they get spotted by local authority.

He then turns to the Saiyan God.

Goku.

He's here for a reason. He's capable of impossible feats. Maybe Goku can help out here.

"Goku. You're up." Winston heads into the aircraft to grab something.

Goku grins.

Finally. Some action! The Saiyan has been waiting eagerly for sometime now.

"Alright! I've been itching for a battle!" The Saiyan stretches, his grin growing at the thought of battle.

Winston returns from the aircraft and hands Goku an earpiece.

"We can keep in contact with these." The scientist says.

"Goku...I need you to keep Mondatta out of danger. Keep a close eye on him." He requests, his serious expression making Goku stop his stretching.

Goku, upon reading Winston's expression, knew he couldn't mess up here.

He'll make sure the bad guys won't win.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for him. He'll be save." Goku nods with a smile.

"I knew I could count on you. Good luck!" He smiles him.

Goku gives a two fingered salute and heads towards the action.

" _He's an interesting character, isn't he?"_ Athena muses, earning a light chuckle from Winston.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling he's the best hope we got." Winston smiles.

But before Winston could head back into the aircraft, Goku returns chuckling nervously.

"Umm... what does Mondatta look like again?"

* * *

 _ **~With Tracer**_

This was bad.

Tracer threw a _Pulse bomb_ at Windowmaker, but she shot it out of the air. The resulting explosion knocked her off the roof.

Modatta, who was entering his vehicle, turns around to see what's going on.

The crowd gasps at the sight of Tracer in air.

Widowmaker jumps after Tracer, aiming her sniper at the glowing blue device on her chest in midair and takes the shot.

Tracer, fortunately reacts quick enough and _recalls,_ avoiding the bullet.

Widowmaker and Tracer lands on a nearby roof. Tracer checks herself for wounds, and finding none. She looks at Windowmaker, dumbfounded.

"Looks like the party is over." Widowmaker smirks.

Tracer processes what she said.

The bullet wasn't aimed for her!

She quickly runs to the edge of the roof, hoping Modatta is still alive.

To her relief, he was alive and well. He looked like he was at a loss for words as he was entering his vehicle.

Windowmaker was confused. She could've sworn the bullet was aimed for the Omnic.

Did she miss?

How?

"I think this belongs to you." A voice calls out, snapping her out of her confusion.

She and Tracer looked at the source of the voice.

They see Goku standing tall, smirking as he held the bullet in his hand.

Widowmaker glares at him.

"Pest." She aims and shoots at Goku.

But what she wasn't prepared for, was him catching every single bullet. He then opens his hands, letting all the bullets fall to the ground.

Windowmaker was completely caught off guard. Tracer uses this moment and sends a kick to her side, sending her sprawling.

Widowmaker glares at the two.

"Merde" She snarls as an aircraft with a red and black color scheme flies in. She grapples onto it makes her escape.

Goku lets her go, seeing no point in chasing her down.

Modatta is safe and no one is dead. That's a win in his book.

"Woah...you were amazing, luv! How did you do it?" Tracer asks suddenly, surprising Goku.

"Oh..umm I just... caught them?" He says, scratching the back of his head, unsure what to say.

Tracer giggles at his response. She then looks him over.

"Hmm... Orange and blue outfit, spiky black hair and very muscular...You must be that Goku fellow Winston was talking about!" She deduces and walks towards him, holding her hand out.

"That's right, and you must be Lena or Tracer. It's nice to meet you!" Goku shakes her hand with a smile.

"Likewise." She smiles back.

"Wait...Did Winston come with you?" She looks at him, excitement consuming her every move.

"Yup! Grab on to me, I'll take us to him" He says as he puts two fingers to his forehead.

"Umm...okay? What are you doing?" She looks at him weirdly, grabbing his shoulder.

"I'm focusing on Winston's Ki. That way, I can use **Instant transmission**." He says as he closes his eyes.

"I may have understood just about...half of what you just said?" She says, confused about what Goku said.

"I'mma teleport." He simplifies.

"Ahh. Teleport. Now that, I understand." She says.

And with that, they phase out from their current location and appear in the aircraft next to Winston, who was eating peanut butter.

He was startled and jumped from his current spot.

"Gaaah! Goku! Lena!" He exclaims as he hides a jar of peanut butter.

Lena _blinks_ towards Winston and hugs him

"It's good to see you, Lena. I missed to old days." Winston chuckles, hugging back.

"Me too, Winston. Me too." She says, separating from the hug. She then turns too Goku.

"You did remarkable things today, luv. You even saved Mondatta's life. Thank you, Goku." Tracer says.

Goku gives her a thumbs up.

"I'm always happy to help!" He gives her his signature Son grin.

" _Prepare for take off. We are now leaving for watchpoint Gibraltar."_ Athena chimes in.

"Time to head to base." Winston says as he, Goku and Lena get seated.

As the aircraft took to the skies, the humming of the device on lena's chest caught Goku's attention.

"Hey...umm what's that?" He asks.

"Oh. This is a Chronal accelerator. Winston built it." Tracer says, smiling at person she mentioned.

And like that, Goku was already lost. He isn't great at technical know-how. Usually Bulma is the one who would take care of stuff like that.

The closest things to a complex technological device he used in the past, was the dragon radar and a smart phone provided by Bulma.

He recalled pestering Bulma about letting him know when Whis arrives on Earth so he could ask him for training. Bulma was so fed up, she gave him a smartphone to call him when Whis arrives.

He also found the name to be complicated and confusing. Like the time he and trouble saying 'Hyperbolic time chamber', he kept mispronouncing it.

Even now he finds himself calling it the 'Hypertonic lion tamer'. Though, it may or may not be on purpose.

"Why do you wear it?" He asked, puzzled about the strange named device.

Tracer chuckles.

"It's a long story." She scratches the back of her head.

This only intrigued Goku even more.

"Now I'm interested! He says, grinning like a child ready for a story.

Lena shares Goku's enthusiasm.

"Alright, it all started when I was accepted into Overwatch as a pilot…"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **And that's chapter 3!** **Yaaay!**

 **Sorry this chapter took a while. A lot of stuff has been happening in my personal life. I don't really want to get into it. Let's just say there were ups and downs.**

 **Ohh and I also changed my username...just thought I should mention it.**

 **Now there are a few things I want to say.**

 **#1. My first story on this website, _Disciple of Primus_ had it's 1 year Anniversary two days ago on the 13th of September! Holy Crap! I just want to thank you all of this! It's been quite a ride. **

**Now, for chapter 10 of _Disciple of Primus_. Yes, its happening. The 10 installment of my first story on this website is in the works and is coming soon. As a celebration of its 10th chapter and for its 1 year anniversary, this chapter and the one after it is going to be the best. **

**I WANT it to.**

 **Currywolf and I are going to put everything in Chapter 10 and 11. We hope you guys will love it. And to the people who found me through _The Saiyan of Overwatch_ , I recommend you give _Disciple of Primus_ a try. It's my first story and a passion project of mine. You can see the evolution of my writing through that.**

 **#2 Now that I got that out of the way, I also want to thank everyone for supporting this story. _The Saiyan of Overwatch_ has been getting support recently and I'm very grateful for it. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun making it.**

 **~Bye!**


End file.
